


Political and Personal Decision

by ashleybenlove



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gen, Politics, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Washington, D.C., 2013.All of the news outlets: network news, 24-hour Cable News, satirical news programs, and even Internet, print, and radio sources had latched onto the newest political scandal. Phillip Perrault, a Senator from Connecticut, age 40, two years into his second term was caught having affairs with at least two junior members of his staff in their twenties.





	Political and Personal Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Modern Sleeping Beauty A.U. Philip is a politician who gets caught up in an embarrassing sex scandal. Aurora is his wife, who must decide whether to put aside her pride and meekly stand by her man, or try to make it in the world of politics without the support of her husband's influence."

Washington, D.C., 2013.

All of the news outlets: network news, 24-hour Cable News, satirical news programs, and even Internet, print, and radio sources had latched onto the newest political scandal. Phillip Perrault, a Senator from Connecticut, age 40, two years into his second term was caught having affairs with at least two junior members of his staff in their twenties.

Given the way that the likes of Jon Stewart had joked about the scandal as the news broke, it was quite embarrassing for all involved. Phillip had hidden himself away, the staff members involved having been fired and hoping their identities would remain unknown but given the way that journalists were, it would be only a matter of time. Not that Aurora cared— let their reputation be smeared in the same way Monica Lewinsky was— she, Aurora, who had been married to Phillip for twelve years was embarrassed, hurt, angry, and contemplative. She was contemplative of both her marriage’s future and her political future, as she had hoped to get into politics at some point. Maybe run for President within the next twenty years.

As she sat watching Mr. Stewart of _The Daily Show_ make fun of her husband’s scandal and of the other media sources’ reaction to said scandal, she considered her options:

Should she do what many before her did and stand next to her husband as he apologized for his behavior in a statement to the media and their country? Or should she dump his sorry cheating ass and make it in politics on her own?

It was quite an important decision. While she planned to go into politics eventually, she had figured it would be easier if she was still affiliated with an already established politician (her husband). Sort of like how Hillary Clinton became a Senator after her husband had been President, and then she herself ran for President. Without Phillip, it would probably be harder. 

But he had betrayed her.

Why should she do him the favor of staying with him and sticking by his side through this scandal?

She loved him, but she did not want to be with someone who had betrayed her. And if he had betrayed her previously, who’s to say that he would not do it again— in another form? Political backstabbing, for example. 

She sighed. 

She would consider her options a little longer.

Two days later, as Phillip was preparing a statement to the media, Aurora was on the phone with a former college classmate, a lawyer, beginning divorce proceedings.

She would make it in politics on her own without the help of Phillip.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to give Philip (and Aurora) the last name of Perrault because that's the last name of the author (Charles Perrault) of the story of which Sleeping Beauty is based on. 
> 
> I apologize for the crack about Monica Lewinsky.


End file.
